1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure wherein a reinforcing member is installed at a cross member extended along a lateral direction of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-95130 discloses a vehicle body structure wherein a cross member extended along a lateral direction of a vehicle is installed. In such a structure, an end of the cross member is coupled to a side member extended along a front-to-rear direction of the vehicle body via a coupling member.
However, when a seat is attached to the cross member, for example, it may be advantageous to interpose a reinforcing member therebetween so as to increase the strength of attachment.
Further, the reinforcing member may be installed so as to be extended to a coupling portion of the cross member and another vehicle body component. In such a case, when the force of an impact is exerted to the seat from the rear of the vehicle resulting in a forwardly bend of the cross and the reinforcing members, an impact load to the seat may be concentrated at a coupling between the cross member and another vehicle body component.